This Is My House, This Is My Home
"This Is My House, This Is My Home" '''is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 174th produced in the series, it was also the season finale. It was broadcast on May 17, 2011. As Brooke and Haley prepare to re-open Karen's Cafe, Nathan and Clay hit the road looking for new prospective clients. Meanwhile, Chase leaves for the Air Force leaving behind a disappointed Alex and Chuck, and Mouth and Millicent begin their new morning show together. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with Jamie giving a voice over about magic, the scenes change and Chase is shown with Alex who is pretty upset because of Chase's leaving. Jamie asks Nathan if he can go to the river court himself and Nathan says okay and then he tells Lydia she isn't allowed to leave the house until she's at least 30. Brooke is shown waking Julian up just to see her bump. At the Rivercourt, Chuck teases Jamie about his pink shoelaces and even more when he finds out that Madison has the other one. Jamie changes his shoelaces back at school and says hey to Madison, before running off to hang out with the guys. Chase stops by Chuck's house to tell him goodbye before he leaves for the Air Force. Gretchen answers the door and tells Chase that Chuck isn't there and says she will tell Chuck that he came by and will write for him. As Chase leaves, Chuck stares at Chase out of the window, proving that his mom had lied to Chase. A 5 month leap is shown with Chase beginning to get letters from Alex and Mouth and Millie's show has started. Memorable Quotes :"Jamie. You're my son. I love you. I need you to be safe." ::Nathan Scott to Jamie Scott :" I seem to be getting two heartbeats." :"That's normal right? I mean mine and the baby's?" :"Well, let me rephrase it. If we're counting yours, i seem to be getting three heartbeats" :"Are you sure doc, i mean.." :"Well, I've only been doing this for 30 years, but, yes. Congratulations. You're carrying twins." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker find out they're having twins. :"Hi guys. It's daddy. I like the sound of that. I just want you to understand that you're gonna be okay...Okay? So don't be afraid or intimidated by all this stuff, you know? Because the thing is... Your mom is Brooke Davis. And her strength is enough for all of us. I promise." ::Julian Baker to the babies. Voice-over "You know, I do believe in magic. I was born and raised in a magic time, in a magic town, among magicians. Oh, most everybody else didn’t realize we lived in that web of magic, connected by silver filaments of chance and circumstance. But I knew it all along. When I was twelve years old, the world was my magic lantern, and by its green spirit glow I saw the past, the present and into the future. You probably did too; you just don’t recall it. See, this is my opinion: we all start out knowing magic. We are born with whirlwinds, forest fires, and comets inside us. We are born able to sing to birds and read the clouds and see our destiny in grains of sand. But then we get the magic educated right out of our souls. We get it churched out, spanked out, washed out, and combed out. We get put on the straight and narrow and told to be responsible. Told to act our age. Told to grow up, for God’s sake. And you know why we were told that? Because the people doing the telling were afraid of our wildness and youth, and because the magic we knew made them ashamed and sad of what they’d allowed to wither in themselves. After you go so far away from it, though, you can’t really get it back. You can have seconds of it. Just seconds of knowing and remembering. When people get weepy at movies, it’s because in that dark theater the golden pool of magic is touched, just briefly. "Then they come out into the hard sun of logic and reason again and it dries up, and they’re left feeling a little heart sad and not knowing why. "When a song stirs a memory. "When motes of dust turning in a shaft of light takes your attention from the world. "When you listen to a train passing on a track at night in the distance and wonder where it might be going. "You step beyond who you are and where you are. For the briefest of instants, you have stepped into the magic realm. That’s what I believe. The truth of life is that every year we get farther away from the essence that is born within us. We get shouldered with burdens, some of them good, some of them not so good. Things happen to us. Loved ones die. People get in wrecks and get crippled. People lose their way, for one reason or another. It’s not hard to do, in this world of crazy mazes. Life itself does its best to take that memory of magic away from us. You don’t know it’s happening until one day you feel you’ve lost something but you’re not sure what it is. It’s like smiling at a pretty girl and she calls you “sir.” It just happens. These memories of who I was and where I lived are important to me. They make up a large part of who I’m going to be when my journey winds down. I need the memory of magic if I am ever going to conjure magic again. I need to know and remember, and I want to tell you." —Robert R. McCammon (Boy's Life) - Jamie Scott, Alex Dupre, Mouth McFadden, Haley James Scott, Quinn James, Dan Scott and Brooke Davis. (opening/closing voiceover) Music '''Featured Music *'A Moment Of Peace' by Jarrod Gorbel *'Big Jet Plane '''by ''Angus & Julia Stone *'Clementine' by'' Sarah Jaffe'' *'Darkest Horse '''by ''Rosie and Me *'Heart In Chains' by Kate Voegele *'Kiss Quick' by Matt Nathanson *'Mah Na Mah Na '''by ''Mahna Mahna & The Snowths *'Slow Your Breath Down' by Future Of Forestry *'Walk On The Ocean' by'' Bethany Joy Galeotti'' *'Why You Wanna' by Jana Kramer *'Wizbot' by Sea Of Bees This episode is named after a song by We Were Promised Jetpacks. Opening theme song performed by Gavin Degraw. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance and birth of Davis and Jude Baker the twin sons of Brooke and Julian. *This episode marks the last appearance of Mia Catalano. *This is the final season finale to feature Dan Scott. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Madison